Now you see me,now you don't
by BlockedEmotions
Summary: I know what the kids at school would say.They would call me mean things.Hateful things.Faggot.Fag.Gay.Fairy.Queer.Girl.Sissy.Wimp.Wuss.Pervert.Freak.Mutant.Homo.Tinkerbell.Twinkletoes.Tinky Winky.The works.


**This is dedicated to my friend What.

* * *

**

**The Real Me**

Singers only sing because they can,it's an art they have mastered or are still trying to master.As for me,my art is also singing.The dark helps me ease my voice,and at times I hear someone singing to me,calling me forth.Urging me to sing.

**Night time sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation**

**Darkness wakes**

**And stirs imagination**

**Silently the senses**

**Abandon their defenses**

**Helpless to resist the notes I write**

**For I compose the music of the night**

When people look at me,they don't see the real me.Just a tough outerside,not the soft inside.At night I do my best to change my look.A wig,makeup,clothes.Anything to make me look like the real me.The girl me.I sneak out to the local night club.Did I say I had to use a wig?No,my hair is just like a girls.But I do curl it.

**Slowly, gently**

**Night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it, sense it**

**Tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away**

**From the garish light of day**

**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night**

My name is Melanie.Melanie Katherine Kaiba.Does it sound beautiful?I think it does.The other night I tried to confront my brother on the real me,but as soon as I started talking he had to leave.So that left me with the oppurtunity to leave.After applying my makeup,I tried to decide what to wear.The black mini skirt or the purple?The black halter top or the pink blouse with flowers?

**Close your eyes**

**And embelish on your darkest dreams,**

**Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before,**

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live like you've never lived before**

So I decided on the dark purple silk blouse,the black leather mini skirt,fishnets,a pair or black pumps,and a black choker would work.I lightly coated my lips with Rasberry Red lip gloss.Black khol went around my eyes with the mascara.For my hair,I flattened it and put it into large curls.After looking in the mirror,I was satisfied.I was happy.

**Softly, deftly**

**Music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it**

**Secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind**

**Let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**

**The darkness of the music of the night**

I know what the kids at school would say.They would call me mean things.Hateful things.Faggot.Fag.Gay.Fairy.Queer.Girl.Sissy.Wimp.Wuss.Pervert.Freak.Mutant.Homo.Tinkerbell.Twinkletoes.Tinky Winky.The works.

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,**

**leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,**

**let your soul take you where you long to be,**

**only then can you belong to me.**

I'm walking to the night club now.I know it isn't safe to walk in the dark at night,especially since I look like a hooker.Oh well,here I am.Time to sing my words,my feeling.No one can hurt me now.

**Floating, falling**

**Sweet intoxication**

**Touch me, trust me**

**Savor each sensation**

**Let the dream begin**

**Let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the night**

As I sing people actually listen.In 4th grade I told my friends that I was going to join choir.They just called me a sissy,so that changed my mind about the whole thing.Once I am done,they are clapping for me.No one ever claps for me...so this makes me feel very good.I curtsy for them,ready to say who I am to them.

**You alone can make my song take flight**

**Help me make the music of the night **

_My name is Melanie Katherine Kaiba.But my friends and family and everyone else know me as Mokuba.That isn't me.I'm a girl,born in a boys body.You may call me a freak.You may call me beautiful.Just don't call me a boy.This is the real me.The me that you now know.Hello world,Im Melanie.

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS SONG,THEY BELONG TO ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER.DON'T OWN YUGIOH EITHER.**

**Bobo:Wow Gab,it looked as though you were in deep concentration for that last part.**

**YEAH,I COULDN'T THINK HOW TO WORD IT RIGHT.**

**Bobo:You did ok to me!How about you readers?Please rate.I would enjoy that.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY,IT WAS SAD TO ME AFTER I RE-READ IT.**


End file.
